We propose to study host-parasite interactions in Vibrio cholerae infected animals by genetic and biophysical techniques. Use of a conditional replication-deficient plasmid should allow us to accurately determine the numbers of V. cholerae doublings in natural infections. Combined with radiolabelling techniques, this procedure will allow us to quantitate the interactions of V. cholerae and the host animal in natural infections.